That Day
by SuperFan627
Summary: That day...the day Dimentio collapsed under the old birch tree with a deadly disease.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a reminder, imagine everything is 3D and everyone is mostly human.**

A masked man wearing a green cap and black overalls visiously battled a masked teen wearing a purple and yellow set of jester's clothes.

The man was Mr. L, and his opponent was Dimentio, charming magician.

The day was sunny.

What were their weapons, you may ask?

They each wielded a stick they'd broken off from the old birch tree.

They had declared a clean, no-magic, no-super-jumps, battle.

Not too far away, a woman with pink hair and blue tinted skin hung out near the stream with a teenage girl with vivid green hair and a pretty yellow, polka dotted dress.

The teen was fishing through the creek for pretty rocks while the woman read a book.

The woman was Nastasia, Count Bleck (or Blumiere)'s secretary, and the girl was none other than Mimi, diva shape shifter.

In the shade of a HUGE oak tree snoozed a HUGE man-O'Chunks.

The count was not there himself because he was reading the Dark Prognosticus, leaving his minions to enjoy their day in meadow.

"Gah! Okay, fine, you win!" Dimentio wiped his brow, or at least tried to.

Even though he'd won the match, Mr. L frowned.

Dimentio wasn't as peppy today as he usually was.

L shrugged it off, thinking Dimentio just hadn't slept well the night before.

"EVERYONE! LUNCH!" Nastasia yelled.

The villians gathered in the shade of the old birch tree.

They spread out a blanket and began to eat their lunches, packed by none other than Nastasia.

Later, L and Dimentio went down to the creek to hang out with everyone else.

Mimi still collected her rocks, Nastasia still read her book, and O'Chunks went back to sleep.

"Hey Dim! Race ya to the top of that hill! No teleporting, though!" L pointed to the hill they'd eaten lunch at, beneath the old birch tree.

L ran at top speed towards the hill, not noticing that at some point, Dimentio had stopped following him.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" L taunted.

However, he could see something was terribly wrong.

Dimentio hunched over, his mask missing.

It reavealed his true face, which looked way too pale.

He seemed out of breath, but L could tell it wasn't just that.

"Dim?" L came down a bit to see what was wrong.

The magician seemed shaky, like he could topple over at any second.

And that's exactly what happened.

Dimentio collapsed.

He lost consciousness before he fit the ground.

L ran down.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi gasped.

She ran at full speed, or at least as fast as she could with those damned shoes.

She ended up kicking them off out of frustration.

Her green pigtails pointed behind her.

"DIMMY!" she yelled.

Mr. L had already reached the magician.

"What happened?!" she demanded.

"I-I have no idea! He just collapsed!" Mr. L turned Dimentio onto his back.

Mimi kneeled in the grass, ignoring the fact that her dress would probably get grass stains.

She grabbed Dimentio's wrist and frantically searched for a pulse.

"His pulse is super weak!" She dispaired.

Nastasia had made her own way over the three.

"We have to get him to the castle ASAP!" She exclaimed, straightening her glasses.

* * *

Count Bleck was just finishing the page as his minions burst through the castle doors.

"Count!" Mr. L called.

He held Dimentio in his arms like a damsel in distress.

"Something went wrong!" Mimi exclaimed.

With his Chaos-Heart given powers, Count Bleck could tell that Dimentio's life force was draining.

Could it be...?

Yes.

As much as it pained him to admit it, the answer was yes.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Nastasia asked, worry in her voice.

"Y-no." the count lied.

He didn't want to give them the terrible news, that Dimentio's fate was certain...and it was a BAD certain.

 _Meanwhile..._

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Tippi were together, searching for the taller bro.

"I know Luigi has to be somewhere!" Mario argued.

"But Mario, we've searched everywhere! Don't you think that...maybe we should accept Luigi is gone?" asked Peach.

"I don't even know WHY we're looking for that stupid-"

"SHUT UP, BOWSER!"

"Guys! Look!" Tippi pointed (read: faced towards) a familiar, huge shape.

"Hey! It's that-"

"O'Chunks!" Mario interrupted Bowser.

"'ey! What'r you doin' 'ere, Maria?!" O'Chunks yelled.

"First: It's Mario and second: what are YOU doing here?!" Mario countered.

"Well...the o'hers 'ay 'ave lef' me b'hind...bu' why do YOU car', Maria?"

"IT'S MARIO!" Mario, Peach, Tippi and even Bowser yelled at the same time.

"And to answer your first question, WE are here to look for Luigi!" Peach answered.

"Luigi? Ye mea' L?"

"L?" asked Mario.

"Yea'. Nastasia bra'washed 'em a whi'e ba'." O'Chunks answered.

Peach, Mario, Bowser, and Tippi shared a look.

* * *

 **I kinda overdid it with O'Chunks' lines, so here is a translation.**

 **1: Hey! What're you doing here, Maria/Mario?**

 **2: Well...the others may have left me behind...but why do YOU care, Maria/Mario.**

 **3: Luigi? You mean L?**

 **4: Yeah. Nastasia brainwashed him a while back.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimentio woke in familiar settings.

His purple walls, his yellow lamp to his left, his bed, his mask on the nightstand.

He was alone, which seemed to be a good thing.

His throat felt scratchy and dry, his nose was runny and had a never-ending tickle, and his hair was a total mess.

Someone had removed his hat along with his mask, which he wished they didn't, yet was glad they did.

He sat up enough to be able to see himself in the mirror above his dresser.

Mismatched black and yellow eyes, a pale complexion, and unruly midnight hair stared back at him.

But from looking at himself, he saw that he was paler than normal, despite his cheeks being flushed.

He felt sweaty and tired, yet shaky and cold at the same time.

Dimentio coughed into his pillow, bringing on a world of pain.

The voices he'd been hearing downstairs stopped.

He gradually sat up again and stood up.

Dimentio opened to door to the hall and stepped outside.

"Dimentio! Why are you up?!" Nastasia exclaimed.

Dimentio opened his mouth to try and have an answer, but he couldn't bring himself to talk.

Nastasia grabbed his arm.

"I-I have to get up..." Dimentio said, wincing at the pain talking brought on.

"No you don't. You should stay in bed, L or I will get you anything you need.

Dimentio nodded and went to head back to his room.

But not before a crashing window, a red and blue shape flying through along with a rainbow butterfly.

All he remembered was yelling and a terrible pain in his chest, then a few seconds later, his head.

Once again, he blacked out.

* * *

 **Reaal short chapter here, but I wanted a cliffhanger.**


End file.
